1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an LCD device, a display method thereof and an electronic device employing the LCD device, and more particularly to an LCD device applying a voltage to liquid crystals to control transmissive light of the liquid crystals for display, a display method thereof and an electronic apparatus employing the LCD device.
2. Description of Prior Art
With advantages of electrical power saving and lightweight, an LCD device is used as being the monitor of the electronic apparatuses, such as, the computers, the mobile phones or the televisions. The LCD device can be considered as an upper substrate and a lower substrate sandwiching a layer of liquid crystals. The upper and lower substrates are transparent and have spacers to maintain regular spacing therebetween. With voltages applied to upper and lower electrodes formed on the upper and lower substrates respectively, directions of the liquid crystals can be determined to control transmissive light through the liquid crystals. Examples can be seen in Japan Patent Publication Nos. 2007-206469 and 2007-192854.
The LCD device is installed in the electronic apparatus for displaying an image, a text content and so forth in a driving mode. However, there is nothing revealed on a displaying area of the LCD device when the power of the LCD device is off and no voltage is applied to the liquid crystals in the LCD device according to prior arts.
Generally, the LCD device is installed in the electronic apparatus and the display area of the LCD device occupies certain appearance of the electronic apparatus. Besides, the design for the appearance is also innovated in just recent years. The body casing and appearance of the electronic devices also become fantastically colorful even more. As aforementioned, nothing is revealed on the display area when the power of the LCD device is off at the present time. Only lifeless black or other similar colors are remained to be seen.
With size growing requirement of the display area for the electronic apparatus, the colors of the display area get more conspicuous and more effective to the design for the appearance of the electronic apparatus. Accordingly, there presents a need for the display area color to be designable and matching with the appearance of the electronic apparatus when the power of the LCD device is off.